1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using a gettering technique. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using a semiconductor film having an amorphous structure formed by adding a metallic element, which promotes a crystallization of the semiconductor film.
Note that, in the present specification, the term “semiconductor device” indicates a category of general devices which are capable of functioning by utilizing semiconductor characteristics, and electro-optical devices, semiconductor circuits, and electronic equipments are all included in the category of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors (hereinafter referred to as TFTs) are known as typical semiconductor elements that use semiconductor films having a crystalline structure. TFTs are attracting attention as a technique of forming an integrated circuit on a glass or other insulating substrate, and devices utilizing TFTs, such as a liquid crystal display device with a built-in driving circuit, are beginning to appear on the market. In the conventional art, a semiconductor film with a crystalline structure is formed by using heat treatment or laser annealing to crystallize an amorphous semiconductor film that is obtained by deposition through plasma CVD or reduced pressure CVD. (Laser annealing is the technique of crystallizing a semiconductor film through irradiation of laser light.)
The thus formed semiconductor film with a crystalline structure is a mass of crystal grains. Since the crystal grains are randomly oriented and the orientation thereof cannot be controlled, the semiconductor film affects TFT characteristics. A Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-183540 discloses a technique to tackle this problem. The technique involves doping with a metallic element that accelerates crystallization of a semiconductor film, such as nickel, to form a semiconductor film having a crystalline structure. The technique can cause a large proportion of crystal grains to orient in the same direction, and can lower the heating temperature required for crystallization as well. When this semiconductor film having a crystalline structure is used in a TFT, the field effect mobility is improved and the sub-threshold coefficient (S value) is reduced to improve the electric characteristics of the TFT exponentially.
By using a metallic element for promoting crystallization, generation of nuclei in crystallization can be controlled. Therefore, film quality thus obtained is uniform in comparison with another crystallization method in which nuclei are generated at random, and ideally, it is desirable that metallic elements are completely removed or reduced to an allowable range. On the other hand, the metallic element used in doping for accelerating crystallization remains in the semiconductor film having a crystalline structure, or on the surface thereof, causing problems such as fluctuation in characteristic of semiconductor elements obtained. For example, the remaining metallic element increases OFF current in the TFTs to cause fluctuation between the individual elements. In short, the metallic element for accelerating crystallization becomes an unwanted presence once the semiconductor film having a crystalline structure is formed.
Gettering using phosphorus is actively employed as an effective method of removing a metallic element that accelerates crystallization from a specific region of a semiconductor film having a crystalline structure. For instance, the metallic element can readily be removed from a channel forming region by doping a source/drain region of a TFT with phosphorus and subjecting the film to heat treatment at 450 to 700° C.
Phosphorus is implanted in a semiconductor film having a crystal structure by ion doping (a method of dissociating PH3 or the like by plasma and accelerating the ions with an electric field to implant the ions in a semiconductor which basically does not include ion separation). The phosphorus concentration necessary for gettering is 1×1020/cm3 or more. Phosphorus doping by ion doping makes a semiconductor film having a crystal structure amorphous. An increase in phosphorus concentration is a problem because it inhibits later recrystallization by annealing. Another problem is that high concentration of phosphorus doping prolongs treatment time needed for the doping and lowers the throughput in the doping step.
To invert the conductivity type of source and drain regions of a p-channel TFT which have been doped with phosphorus, the concentration of boron required is 1.5 to 3 times the phosphorus concentration. This not only makes recrystallization difficult but also increases the resistance of the source and drain regions.
If gettering is not thorough and the degree of gettering fluctuates throughout the substrate, it causes a slight difference, namely, fluctuation in each TFT characteristic. When TFTs arranged in a pixel portion fluctuate in electric characteristic in a transmissive liquid crystal display device, the level of voltage applied fluctuates between pixel electrodes. This leads to fluctuation in amount of light transmitted, which is recognized by a viewer as display irregularity.
A TFT is an element indispensable to a light emitting device using an OLED when the device is driven by an active matrix driving method. Therefore a light emitting device using an OLED has in each pixel at least a TFT that functions as a switching element and a TFT for supplying a current to an OLED. The luminance of a pixel is determined by ON current (Ion) of a TFT that is electrically connected to an OLED to supply a current to the OLED irrespective of the circuit structure and driving method of the pixel. Therefore, in the case of all-blank display, for example, variation in ON current results in fluctuation in luminance.